


Grumpy Shopping

by crystal_rose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Edited!, Eren isn't as oblivious, Gen, I really had to once I saw the CWNR OVA, Levi is a grumpy asshole, Yes I spell Hange Hanji, but he's still a sentimental little shit, non-binary Hanji Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_rose/pseuds/crystal_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping and rain and Levi don't really mix, unless pretty sweaters are involved.</p>
<p>Now extended!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that this didn't have quite enough, and I'm trying to learn how to write longer fics, so here you go.

"Tch. Fucking rain."

Levi trudged through the shitty excuse for a marketplace in the shitty village nearest to his squad's current hideout, bad mood almost palpable to everyone around him. Said bad mood only worsened as he wove his way through the crowd of unwashed bodies, doing his best to avoid touching them at all costs.

The rain cast a gray filter over everything in sight, and yet there still was a sizeable crowd out and about, shopping for god knows what. Levi's ever present scowl deepened.

Yes, Levi was in a bad mood.

_At least I don't have a herd of brats to keep track of, this time. No fucking way. They better have finished cleaning by the time I get back._

Levi's scowl morphed into something far more sinister, as he began planning out punishments for his hapless subordinates.

At that moment, a flash of color caught the eye of the grumpy corporal, cutting through the oppressing grayness. A flash of vivid blue-green. Red hair in pigtails. Tousled brunette locks. Levi's jaw tightened. 

It was a sweater. A. Fucking. Sweater. Fuzzy wool and cables and shit.

He bought it anyway.

***

Two days later.

That stupid sweater was still sitting in the bottom of Levi’s trunk, hidden away from a certain prying four-eyes. Unfortunately for the corporal, Hanji Zoe has a certain talent for finding those things which their friends would rather keep hidden.

Erwin’s hidden stash of lacy underwear.

Mike’s massive collection of scented bath oils.

The sweater.

No, the Sweater. It deserved capitalization.

Of course, Levi was in the main courtyard when Hanji came running out with their newest prize, screeching at the top of their lungs, “LEEEEVIIIIII why didn’t you tell me you had this?!?!?! It’s SO CUTE!!! And it even mat – “

Levi smacked his hand across the mouth of his hyperactive friend and dragged them back inside, leaving his squad behind in confusion.

***

A rainy Fall turned to a far too snowy Winter, and soon it became commonplace for different squad members to be seen snuggled up with Eren Yeager, taking advantage of his higher-than-normal body temperature. 

On one particularly cold evening, Levi walked into the mess hall to find his entire squad in a huddle, all trying to stay warm while Hanji read to them. Fucking Hanji never seemed to be bothered by the cold, no matter how high the snow piled up outside.

Levi was not so gifted, and so had to take alternate measures because fuck if he was caught snuggling with their resident heater, no matter how cute he looked all snuggled u – 

No. Not. Gonna. Go. There. 

His train of thought was shattered when Hanji stopped reading only to laugh hysterically, and it took him a few seconds to understand why.

_THE SWEATER._

Levi looked down at himself in a momentary panic, and there it was in all its fuzzy cables and turquoise glory. He must have grabbed it without thinking, and now he knew he was gonna get ribbed for it later. 

Well, there was nothing for it but to keep going. He glared at the still-laughing Hanji as he walked through the mess hall on his way to the kitchen. He needed more tea before dealing with Hanji’s bullshit.

As he left, the entire squad turned to stare at poor Eren as his blush heated the room by another ten degrees.

Well. That image was certainly going to stick in the teen’s brain.


End file.
